


Nights

by abdicatedempress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights spent with Jean and Grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First Les Mis. Just dabbling now but hoping to write something big.

The nights they spent together were the best. The scent of weed hanging over their bodies like the clothes they had shed long ago, and the smell of sweat and sex lingering and swirling around with the smoke. It didn’t matter who took who, Jehan always ended up pressed into Grantaire’s side, his strong arms encircling the fairy of a man who was snuggling him and gently swirling his fingers around in the black hair sprinkled over his chest. If they had extra, they’d share a joint after, or swig from a bottle of wine, whiskey, scotch, whatever Grantaire had or brought over, depending on who’s apartment they were at. No matter what apartment it was, the room turned messy with clothes, sheets, blankets, all tossed around the room during their wild throes of passion.

"Arrrrr," Jehan whispered into Grantaire’s ear, stretching out the sound of the letter he enjoyed being called. R would often grunt in a reply, eyes closing and arm tightening around the little blonde in his arms, squeezing a giggle out of his lips. R would smile and turn, lying on him somewhat to kiss his brow and jaw and cheeks, where ever he could place his lips. Another breathy laugh, another smile.

The nights were always the best when they were together.


End file.
